Machines such as, for example, articulated trucks, dozers, loaders, excavators, motor graders, and other types of machinery are often deployed in hostile environments. For example, an articulated truck may be used in a mining setting, a loader may be used in national emergencies, and/or a dozer may be used for beach restoration. In these hostile environments, the powertrain and wiring systems are subject to physical abrasions, water submersion, debris accumulation, and/or other extreme conditions that may be detrimental to the machine. Current wiring systems for hostile environments typically use jacketed cable or conduits to protect the wiring. These solutions usually provide only rudimentary protection for the powertrain and/or wiring system.
One method of countering the negative aspects of hostile environments on powertrains is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,426 (the '426 patent) issued to Lawlyes et al. The '426 patent describes an electronic assembly for electrical components that may be deployed in a powertrain. The electronic assembly in the '426 patent includes base and cover elements, as well as matting grooves and perimeter tongue elements. The '426 patent further includes an adhesive material in the matting grooves to increase protection for the electronic components located therein.
Although the electronic assembly in the '426 patent may overcome some of the drawbacks of using powertrains in hostile environments, the electronic assembly in the '426 patent may be inefficient for long term deployments in hostile environments. For example, the electronic assembly in the '426 patent may not have the ability to alert an operator of breaches in the electronic assembly. Furthermore, the electronic assembly in the '426 patent may not protect high voltage wiring termination points in a powertrain.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above.